Kaseifu no Mitazono
Details *'Title:' 家政夫のミタゾノ *'Title (romaji):' Kaseifu no Mitazono *'Also known as:' Mr. Housekeeper, Mitazono *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Suspense, comedy *'Broadcast network:' TV Asahi *'Air time:' Friday 23:15 Synopsis A tall husky voiced "super A-class" housekeeper Mitazono has amazing skills in cooking, laundry, cleaning and baby-sitting... plus an amazing secret as well... She is a He! Yes, he is the Mr. Housekeeper. He has a strange habit of peeping into a skeleton in the closet of the family for whom he works. Once the skeleton is "peeped" by him, the family has no other way but to fall apart! Mitazono cleans the house spick-and-span removing even "the deep rooted stains" of the family. -- TV Asahi User/Viewer Ratings Season 1 *'Episodes:' 8 *'Viewership ratings:' 7.66% *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Oct-21 to 2016-Dec-09 *'Theme song:' Ai! wanna be with you... by TOKIO Cast *Matsuoka Masahiro as Mitazono Kaoru *Shimizu Fumika as Hanada Emiri *Shibamoto Yuki as Fujikawa Ran *Hotta Akane as Arisawa Haruki *Hirata Atsuko (平田敦子) as Abe Maria *Yo Kimiko as Musubi Yoriko Guests *Itao Itsuji as Ozuzame Yoichiro (ep1) *Akama Mariko as Ozuzame Kiyomi (ep1) *Masaki Reiya as Ozuzame Naotaro (ep1) *Hata Mei as Ozuzame Miho (ep1) *Gamou Junichi (蒲生純一) as Iizuka (ep1) *Kobayashi Ryoko as Kisugi Mai (ep2) *Segizawa Yui (堰沢結衣) as Kisugi Riko (ep2) *Hamura Jinsei as Kisugi Yuta (ep2) *Watanabe Kohei (渡邉紘平) as Nakai (ep2) *Yuge Tomohisa as Shiraoka Kazuma (ep2) *Matsushita Kouhei as Noguchi Masaaki (ep2) *Natsuki Mari as Kasugai Fukuko (ep3) *Konishi Ryosei as Tokuyama Koichi (ep3) *Anami Atsuko as Tsubota Akie (ep3) *Kosugi Yukihiko (小杉幸彦) as Mouri (ep3) *Morishita Tetsuo as Teshigawara Tadashi (ep4) *Nakamura Shizuka as Teshigawara (Tamaki) Mitsuko (ep4) *Hayashi Yasufumi as Teshigawara Shoichi (ep4) *Nishio Mari as Teshigawara Masumi (ep4) *Shukugawa Atom as Teshigawara Shingo (ep4) *Kan Yuki (管勇毅) as Adachi Yuichi (ep4) *Magy as Nitta Kazuomi (ep5) *Toyoshima Hana as Ando Airi (ep5) *Sakurai Hijiri as Ando Takatoshi (ep5) *Moriya Fumi (森谷ふみ) as Ando Saeko (ep5) *Asada Miyoko as Kanamori Yaeko (ep6) *Kimijima Asaya as Kanamori Kazunari (ep6) *Sawai Miyuu as Ryoko (ep6) *Nerio Hiroaki (ねりお弘晃) as Tanabe (ep6) *Nukumizu Youichi as Matsumaru Yasushi / Matsumaru Yasuharu (ep7) *Hamada Mari as Yasushi's wife (ep7) *Arai Miu as Matsumaru Rin (ep7) *Matsumoto Miki (松本海希) as Komori Taki (ep7) *Harunobu Tomoya (春延朋也) as Matsumaru company employee (ep7) *Kamimura Yoriko (上村依子) as Matsumaru Yasuko (ep7) *Katase Nana as Tomita Sonoko (ep8) *Tanaka Taketo as Tomita Takeshi (ep8) *Machida Shion (街田しおん) as Omori (ep8) *Kasagi Izumi (笠木泉) as Nakabayashi (ep8) *Kobayashi Kinako as Ogi (ep8) *Tanaka Naoki as Tomita Kengo (ep8) *Eibayashi Momoka (榮林桃伽) as Yasue (ep8) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Yatsu Hiroyuki, Komine Hiroyuki (小峯裕之), Yamaoka Junpei (山岡潤平), Nishiogi Yumie *'General Producer:' Uchiyama Satoko *'Producer:' Akiyama Takahito (秋山貴人), Kiso Kimiko (木曽貴美子) *'Director:' Shichitaka Go (七髙剛), Komatsu Takashi, Katayama Osamu *'Music:' One Music Season 2 *'Episodes:' 8 *'Viewership ratings:' 6.73% *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Apr-20 to 2018-Jun-08 Synopsis Cast *Matsuoka Masahiro as Mitazono Kaoru *Gouriki Ayame as Gomi Makoto *Tsubaki Oniyakko (椿鬼奴) as Hirano Ramu *Naito Risa as Hayasaka Rinko *Yo Kimiko as Musubi Yoriko Guests *Jesse as Kasai Masaki (ep1) *Hashimoto Jun (ep1) *Moriwaki Eriko (ep1) *Nozoe Yoshihiro (ep1) *Korechika Atsushi (ep1) *Yada Akiko (ep2) *Kondo Koen (ep2) *Katayama Moemi (片山萌美) as Rumi (ep2) *Sakoda Takaya (ep2) *Masu Takeshi (ep3) *Tachibana Yukari (橘ゆかり) (ep3) *Fujii Mina (ep3) *Tozuka Junki (ep3) *Ikeda Ryo (池田良) (ep3) *Kuroda Fukumi (ep4) *Toyama Kyoko (ep4) *Yamamoto Hiroshi (山本浩司) (ep4) *Nagai Wakaba (永井若葉) (ep4) *Yoshikawa Ai (ep4) *Amano Hana (天野はな) (ep4) *Yukinaka Rise (雪中梨世) (ep4) *Joshima Shigeru (ep4,8) *Sato Hitomi (ep5) *Shishido Miwako (ep5) *Suda Kunihiro (須田邦裕) (ep5) *Torii Miyuki (鳥居みゆき) (ep6) *Kochi Machiko (ep6) *Matsuzawa Hiroaki (松澤仁晶) (ep6) *Natalie Emmons (ナタリー・エモンズ) as Mary Aninston (ep7) *Okamoto Rei as Onda Tokie (ep7) *Sakamoto Makoto as Onda Yoshihiko (ep7) *Obayashi Takeshi as Onda Kiichiro (ep7) *Tominaga Saori as Tsugumi (ep7) *David Ito as Gomi Takashi (ep8) *Wakamura Mayumi as Morita Junko (ep8) *Uchiura Junichi (内浦純一) as Takei Yasutoshi (ep8) *Anzai Hajime (安齊肇) as Sibugaki Sensei (ep8) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Yatsu Hiroyuki *'General Producer:' Uchiyama Satoko *'Producer:' Akiyama Takahito (秋山貴人), Kiso Kimiko (木曽貴美子), Mukuo Yukiko (椋尾由希子) *'Director:' Shichitaka Go (七髙剛) *'Music:' One Music Season 3 *'Episodes:' 8 *'Viewership ratings:' 6.65% *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Apr-19 to 2019-Jun-07 Synopsis Cast *Matsuoka Masahiro as Mitazono Kaoru *Yo Kimiko as Musubi Yoriko *Inoo Kei as Murata Hikaru *Kawaei Rina as Onda Moe Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Yatsu Hiroyuki *'General Producer:' Uchiyama Satoko *'Producer:' Akiyama Takahito (秋山貴人), Kiso Kimiko (木曽貴美子), Mukuo Yukiko (椋尾由希子) *'Director:' Katayama Osamu, Komatsu Takashi *'Music:' One Music Recognitions *'6th Confidence Award Drama Prize:' Best Actor - Matsuoka Masahiro External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2016 Category:JDrama2018 Category:JDrama2019 Category:TV Asahi